Mass Effect: Retrun of the Lost
by Cinderfang
Summary: Five friends suddenly wake up on the citadel as their characters from Mass Effect without knowing how they got there, not that it matters. They'll be to busy trying to stay alive, enjoying themselves, and saving the universe to actually care about all that. With guys like these here to save the day, the universe might as well consider itself royally boned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect franchise. The only thing I own is this specific story idea and the OCs used.**

**A/N: This is my first story posted onto this site and it will not be the last. This is only the first chapter and the rest are being made as we speak. I really hope you enjoy this story and thanks for taking the time to read it.**

The citadel, shining beacon of hope for the universe. Multiple alien races flowed through the bustling space station. It was still being cleaned of bodies from the reaper invasion. Most of it had already been cleaned and sanitized and a massive statue had been erected in memory of the brave soldier who won the war, Commander Shepard, the first human specter.

Deep in the club known as Purgatory amidst a sea of bodies lay five living beings, each of which was a different race of alien. The first of the three to stand was a massive krogan, a M-55 Argus magnetically attached to the back of his deep sunset orange armor and a executioner pistol on its side. Stumbling and staggering, the krogan held its head with one hand as it groaned from the pain of its headache.

Not to far from the krogan, the second figure rose, a human wearing black armor with red patterns on it and the N7 logo on the right said of his chest. An M-99 Saber sat on his back as he stumbled to his feet, almost bumping into the krogan.

The third figure, another human, shakily stood in silver armor with purple pattern designs carrying two M-12 Locust attached to his sides. Shaking his head clear the human began to look around, starting to freak out a form all the piles of dead bodies. Calming down when he noticed he wasn't the only living soul in this horrid place.

The last two figures, a turian and drell, stood side by side, helping each other to stay stable. The turian wore black and blue armor, a cerberus harrier locked on his back. The drell wore black clothing and with green tint to it, carrying a tempest as he looked around at sea of dead.

The five figures all grouped together, all of the looking around lost. None of them new where they were nor how they got there, but they did know they didn't want to be here any longer than they had to. Starting to look themselves over, all of them were surprised, unsure if they had always look this way.

"Um, yeah... so anyone here got a clue where we are?" asked the turian, still a bit uncomfortable with his current surroundings.

All the others shrugged and shook their heads. "I think the real question we should be asking is who are all of you." Came the deep voice of the krogan.

"Well, I can't seem to remember much but, my name is Ra'merrius Lee." Everyone else just stared at him in shock. Ra'merrius just stared back, unsure of why these strangers were just staring at him. "What, why are you all just staring at me?..."

Looking around at the others before speaking, the krogan looked back to Lee. "Because It's me, Sertearion." stated the krogan, confused on everything.

"Wait, Ra'merrius, Sertearion? Its me, James, and let me guess, Jekerrian and Andreas, right?" came the turian, pointing to the last two strangers, receiving a nod in response. "Figures, of course it would be you guys."

"And what's that suppose to mean, hugh?" asked Ra'merrius, crossing his arms and jokingly glaring at his friend.

"Man, you know what I mean." The Turian lightly laughed.

Looking around, Sertearion nearly hurled from all of the dead and the foul stench in the air. It was too disgusting even for a krogan to endure. "ugh, maybe we should save the sappy reunion for after we get out of here." Spotting the exit, the krogan started off towards it, not even waiting up for his friends.

"Yeah, I'm with coz'o on this one, lets get out of this place." Said Andreas as he followed the krogan. Getting no sign of complaints from the others as they followed.

Walking swiftly outside covering his nostrils, Sertearion stopped dead in his tracks hearing a muffled groan. "Alright, so any ideas what to-"

"Shh, listen." The krogan listened carefully after silencing the others. "Is someone there. Hearing another muffled groan, the rest of the group was already trying to figue out where it came from.

"H-hello, is someone there?! please help me, I got pinned under all these bodies while trying to identify a few of them! That platform broke and thankfully the bodies broke my fall but pinned me down at the same time. Please help, it smells terrible under here." Pinpointing where the frantic and scared rambling was coming from, The group of friends looked over the edge of a the apparently broken platform to see a pile of bodies with a bit blue gloved hand trying desperately to pull the rest of its body out from under the disgusting pile of rotting flesh.

It wasn't a small fall, in fact, it looked almost fatal. "Quick, we have to find a way to her. We can't jump down because..." Ra'merrius trailed off as his krogan friend jumped down anyways, landing on a few dead bodies and painfully picking himself up.

Looking up to the others he yelled back up at them. "Yeah, I wouldn't try that if I were you, I may be able to take a fall like that but I'm not to sure the rest of you can, heck I got lucky just then." The other groaned and shook their heads.

"What are you stupid or something?! You could have died!" Raged Ra'merrius.

"Yeah you idiot. Think things through next time." said Jekerrian, said drell starting back to looking for a way down to them.

"Whatever, I was thinking things through thank you very much. No telling how long she's been trapped down here. She could be just mere minutes to dying of starvation or something." The krogan defended himself before turning to the pile, not listening to the next few things his friends said.

Marching up to the pile of bodies, the krogan began tossing body after body to the side before unearthing a blood covered Asari. Helping her up, instead of receiving a thank you the first thing the Asari did was empty her stomach, the krogan spotting the signs and just barely stepping out of the way in time.

"S-sorry." The Asari seemed a bit awkward as she wiped her mouth, trying to keep from meeting the krogans gaze. "So,... um, thank you for rescuing me and now I'll just be..." Her words faded out as she turned to the sound of groaning and moaning and froze in fear.

Just ten feet away from them stood a blue zombie like creature known as a husk. Seeing them,the husk let out a blood freezing roar as it charge towards them.

The Asari not knowing what else to do, hid behind the krogan and waited for it all to be over. She wasn't a soldier so why did she constantly end up in these dangerous situations? Her job was supposed to be an easy, safe job, not a beacon for danger.

Grunting indignantly as the cries of his friends up top who had abandoned their search for a way down to them rushed back to the edge after hearing the roar. The moment the husk got close enough though, Sertearion reared his arm back before smacking the lunging monster with incredible force, a loud smack and cracking noise echoed through the place as the husk was sent soaring through the sky only to land limply 13 ft away.

Sertearion girated his arm and smirked, chuckling to himself. "Well he sure wasn't any-" His voice trailed off at the sound of more of the inhuman screams and whales that seemed to be getting closer.

"There are more of those things out there? But thats not possible!" The Asari seemed to be about ready to have a panic attack until the krogan grabbed her by the shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Snape out of it, this is no time to be freaking out, ok? We'll get through this, I promise." The Asari looked visibly more relaxed form the krogans reassurance, though she didn't know why. Not wasting any time, the krogan sprung into combat mode and began barking orders.

"Look, you guys stay there, We'll find a way up to you. Just make sure that elevator is working, if it isn't, make it work." With a nod from his friends, they began checking the elevator while at the same time keeping an eye out for any hostiles.

"Alright, looks like the elevator is working but the damn door is stuck. Maybe I could find a way to get it to open but it'll probably take a while." stated the turian as he began searching for anything he could use to get the door working again, or at least open.

"Will it be open by the time we make it up there?" hollered the krogan, already making his way to a passage way, the Asari close behind.

"With how slow you are, yeah, more than likely it'll be open long before you make it up here." said james jokingly, pulling off a panel and messing with a few wires. This earned a bit of laughter from the others.

"Ha ha, very funny, just have it open by the time we get there chuckles." growled the krogan as he stepped into the passageway."

"Are you sure he'll be able to fix that door?" Worry was very evident in the Asari's voice. Cautiously, she stepped over another dead husk, watching it until they were a reasonable distance from it.

Grunting, the krogan smirked as husk charged him only to be tossed to the ground and have its head crushed under his boot. "Don't you worry about that, focus on making sure you don't become a husk's hugging buddy. I wanna get you out of here alive if thats ok with you mam."

Nodding quickly, the Asari got closer, practically clinging to the krogan as her heart raced with fear from every little noise. "That sounds like a good plan."

"So, got a name?" At her silence the Krogan peered out into the room they were about to head into to see a few husks crouched in group over by another door, but the way to the door on the opposite side seemed clear for the most part, the bodies would make an excellent way to sneak through undetected by the husk.

"Um, my name? Well it's Anthia Te'sonia." she whispered, careful not to speak too loud and alert eh husk as they made their way to the next pile of bodies. Two more and they'd be home free. "What about you, what's your name?"

The krogan though a little, mulling her name over a bit before answering after making it past the last pile gap from which the husk could spot them, his boots barely making a sound which was surprising for someone as big and bulky as him.

"The name's Slag. And if you don't mind me saying, you have a beautiful name." The comment caused Anthia to blush lightly, her cheeks turning a soft purplish blue color. Noticing the warmth in her cheeks only made her blush harder.

"T-thank you, thats very kind of you to say. Slag also sounds very... um... fitting for you" Her blush intensified from embarrassment due to her inability to complement his name as he had done. Her blushing only confused her as she couldn't figure out why she was doing so.

"Fitting hugh, thanks, picked it myself." Slag smiled at Anthia causing her to smile back before remembering her blush and trying to avert her gaze. She didn't understand why she was acting like this, but it was obvious that it wasn't going to end anytime soon. Anthia could also tell one other thing, it was a gonna be long trip to that elevator.

**Back at eh elevator...**

Ra'merrius grunted as he hefted yet another body to add to barricade of bodies. With husk about, he had a sneaking suspicion that they weren't the only things here to try and end them and made a barricade just incase he was right, which he sincerely hoped he was wrong.

"Hey, are you almost done?" Whinned the drell known as Jekerrian earning him a death glare from the turian. Instead of being intimidated he only found the fact that he was annoying him to be amusing.

"Tell ya what, you keep a look out and shut up and I'll work on the damn door. That sounds like a decent plan if I've ever heard one." growled the annoyed turian. An hour had passed and the drell only seemed to get more annoying with each passing second as he became bored.

Again, finding the turian's annoyance with him rather amusing he laughed to himself. His laughter was cut short sadly as he swore he spotted something duck behind a pile of bodies in the doorway to the club.

"Yeah, hurry up, and I mean right now." he said, motioning for Andreas and Ra'merrius to come over to him. They had spotted the movement as well and already had their guns out and trained on the doorway.

"Look, rushing me isn't going to get this door open any faster alright." james huffed, getting fed up with being constantly bothered by the drell.

"Yeah, well how about a few marauders preparing to storm us form the club, would that work?" Andreas asked as he shot biotic throw, his eyes widening in fear as it hit a random marauder rushing by the entrance. A large guttural roar came from the club as the group could see a large figure start to make its way to the entrance.

"Marauders and a brute? Yeah, I think thats enough incentive to work faster." Hearing another roar before his comrades had to duck behind the barricade to avoid being shot by the barrage of rounds from the marauders, the turian began working as fast as he could to get the door open. If marauders, husks, and brutes were here, the all shivered to think which of the last two of the reaper ground forces would show up next, an even larger shudder came upon them at the thought of both of them showing up.

Popping up from behind cover, Ra'merrius was the first to pop off with a few rounds from his saber, his skilled marksmanship only made more terrifying by the power of the gun he wielded easily downed two marauders and lowered a thirds shields, Andreas coming up next with singularity that caught the third marauder and a few husk in its pull. Seeing his opportunity, Jekerrian set off a powerful biotic explosion killing all that were trapped in the singularity with a smirk.

"Shit, where the hell's a krogan when you need one?!" shouted James, getting more and more frustrated with the door. Ducking from bullet hitting overhead, james had had enough and stood taking out his cerberus harrier and emptying his clip into a few enemies, taking down at least five marauders and a feasting cannibal, taking out a grenade and tossing it at the dead cannibal's body killing three more that were just about to chow down on their fallen comrades.

All of his friends just stared in shock before slowly turning to him. Slowly turning back to look at each other Ra'merrius was the first to speak. "Oook, Jekerrian maybe you should lay off for a while, just sayin." This was all that was said before the unloading of guns was continued.

Just when it seemed as if the flow of enemies was slowing down after the second brute finally went down, A terrible high pitched whale pierced the air, freezing the blood of the four friends. "Well great, the big blue biotic bitch is on her way." groaned Andreas.

"Look, we just have to hold this place till Sertearion and that Asari can make it back here. If the door is open when they get here we're dippin the fuck up out of here!" Ra'merrius' words were heard by all of his teammates and received a round of nods as they continued to mow down as many enemies as possible. Though were outnumbered and partially outgunned they seemed to be making major headway in the number of enemies still left standing, soon dropping their numbers to just a few cannibals left.

"Hey, wait a second. Did I miss something or did the banshee just decide to run away?" This question got everyones attention, none of them remeber seen the damn thing ever come out, but another banshee whale told them it was still around somewhere, then it hit them as they all shared a moment of realization. "Sertearion!" they all shouted in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mass Effect franchise. I only own this particular story idea and the OCs used.**

Slag sprinted down the corridor, huffing and puffing as he practically dragged Anthia behind him as they ran. A banshee was hot on their trail, as well as a brute , three marauders, and at least two dozen husk. Anthia didn't know how much longer she could keep running like this and Slag could tell. He kept an eye out for anything that would help them lose these freaks and get the hell out of here.

Looking around, he noticed an unstable area up ahead. One lift grenade and the whole thing should come down and hopefully put these bastards of their trail. Speeding up, Slag tossed Anthia forward where she landed with a roll before tossing a lift grenade up to detonate and bring the whole roof down. Slag barely made it clear of the collapsing roof, more of it coming down than he originally thought. The risky move was made all the more sweeter as he turned back breathing hard and saw the disintegrating hand of the banshee as he heard her final cry.

After catching their breath, Slag received a light punch in the arm from Anthia as she laughed weakly. "That was close, good thing you're the one who jumped down to save me." Slag smiled and jokingly rubbed his arm where she had hit him and rotated his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, it was just dumb luck I haven't died yet." Slag looked around and spotted some stairs nearby, the stairs that hopefully led up to purgatory.

"Dumb luck is better than no luck at all, right?" Anthia smiled warmly towards her new Krogan friend. Slag lightly smiled back, yet it carried the same amount of weight and warmth as hers did.

"Welp, looks like it shouldn't be too much longer till we make it back to the others, so lets keep..." Slag and Anthia stopped cold as they heard a feminine moan coming from a nearby room. Looking toward each other for moment, Slag pulled out his Argus and Anthia pulled out the pistol that Slag had given to her and cautiously approached the door. Peaking in, They noticed a turian female trying to pick herself off the ground holding her head. Her armor was the same color as Slag's and had purple, nearly pink markings on her armor and painted on her face. On her back sat a phalanx assault rifle and a collector sniper rifle. Right beside her wer two very much dead Brutes and the ashes of few other enemies, probably husk or cannibals.

Slag stepped in with his gun still raised. It was obvious that this lady was most definitely one tough son of a bitch, but what was she doing here? That didn't really matter to Slag as he lowered his weapon and helped her to her feet and supported her, Anthia got on her other side and supported her as well.

"Hey, come on soldier, we're getting you out of here." After giving her a good look over to make sure she wasn't to hurt and taking a moment to let rest a little Slag and Anthia hauled her up the stairs. By the time they reached the top of them the turian could walk just fine on her own. What waited for them at the top wasn't exactly pleasant. A dozen husk were crouched in a circle and immediately turned to them.

"Awe crap." The moment a husk got close, it met the same fate as the first husk Slag had killed, only this time it was hit with such force that its body flew back and snapped the neck of another husk, a third husk being slung into the group before three guns went to work dropping them like flies. Slag noticed that for someone who didn't look to have ever held a gun in her life, Anthia fought with the precision and efficiency of a commando, even better than them actually, more like an N7 soldier.

"They're dead!" Yelled Slag before charging to the door on the other side of the room. opening it, the three were met with a wonderful sight, Purgatory. Wasting no time, the three began jogging over to the the exit. "Hey, by the way, who are you turian?" Slag questioned as they made their way, blowing the head of a husk off as it tried to climb up while retaining their leisurely pace.

"I'm Athena, a cabal vanguard and my partner was a Turian sabator." A moment of silence washed over the three aliens at this. Her speaking in past tense ment only one thing, he had perished recently.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope his death was an honorable one." Athena noded solemnly.

"Took out 3 banshees and 6 brutes with a nice big bang saving me and 34 civilians." Athena had to smile at that. "Even in death he has to be looking out for me."

"Sounds like a very honorable death indeed." said Anthia with a saddened smile.

Just then, the three of them made it to the exit and spotted the others. Bitch smacking a marauders and flinging a grenade to land in front to of it and two others, Slag and his two companions rushed over to the elevator, clearing the barricade and practically launching into it just before the doors closed, husk banging against it a moment later as did the bullets of a few marauders.

The three aliens that were the last to make it into the elevator were cheering, happy to have made it. The others began cheering as well, happy they were no longer fighting for their lives. The next thing that happened caught everyone off guard, leaving all in shock except for Athena who simply smiled and Anthia who looked to be rather bashful afterwards. Anthia pulled the krogan down and locked her lips with his in an unforeseen embrace, catching Slag and his friends off guard. When she finally pulled away, the world came back to her and upon realizing what she had just done Anthia blushed furiously and immediately avoided eye contact, trying to pretend like it hadn't just happened as she quickly turned to the door and stood still, looking around at everything she could without moving her head that wasn't the krogan.

Suddenly, Anthia found herself being pulled into another embrace of lips from a recently unstunned Slag. As she leaned into it and wrapped her arms around the Krogan's neck, three whistles came from the others before Andreas and Ra'merrius stepped up to say something. "Hey, look at him, he's finally being a-" Before they could finish what everything they were saying, two fists struck out knocking both humans into a deep sleep. The two lovers that threw the punches never even stopped for a second, in fact, it wouldn't be too far fetched to say they didn't even know they had threw the punches from being so lost in the moment they were having.

Athena, finding acts of romance to be her favorite subject, couldn't help but smile for the two. "Aw, that's beautiful!" She drew out the last words before pulling out an old somewhat non technological writing utensil and grinned down at the two unconscious bodies laying on the floor before looking up to James. and Jekerrian. "Now, do you two boys mind helping me mark up their faces? I do so enjoy doing this."

James and Jekerrian shared a look before looking back to the female turian. "Yeah, why not. I've got nothin better to do." Came the nonchalant answer of James, his friend eagerly grinning and nodding and finding it hard not to laugh as they accepted another writing tool and removing the two humans' helmets.

**Meanwhile in the Presidium...**

"Are we sure about this large list of approved candidates?" Asked the Salarian dalatrass as she looked over the names and species again.

"Yes, I think they'll serve the council well, just as they did during the war." answered the turian primarch Victus.

"I agree, these candidates look to be of the most trustworthy we've ever seen. According to their evaluations, they each kind of have that Shepard feel to them, and we know how well Shepard turned out." agreed the Asari councilor.

"They are the ones who held all those key positions no matter the odds stacked against them, with no more than four man teams no less." Said the new Krogan representative, a female whose blood helped cure the genophage for her people.

"I think we owe the hero of the entire universe this much, to give these people a chance. We took one on shepard, and it is only because of that we aren't currently just waiting around till the reapers come to kill us all." Chimed in the new Human councilor, an african american woman, ex military.

The Dalatrass sighed, admitting she had a lot to owe to that particular human. Nodding in agreement, she forwarded the message to each candidate. They were going to be in for a busy day. "We should all probably grab some coffee and chairs, it's going to be a long day." Stated the Asari councilor, receiving a nod from the primark and human councilor.

**In C-sec Headquarters...**

The group of seven ran toward the the head C-sec officer to alert them to the dangers still lurking on the citadel, not even caring when Athena completely tossed the Asari she was talking to out of the way. "Officer Hadvik, glad we found you listen..."

"No you listen," barked the angry turian as she walked over to help the asari up. "You don't just barge in here, tossing people around and doing whatever you want, underst-"

"Will you shut the fuck up already? We just barely escaped purgatory with reaper forces bearing down on us. Reaper forces are still active on the citadel and they don't seem to happy that they lost the war either." The Turian Head C-sec officer couldn't even speak, she just stood there frozen like a statue.

Slag growled, starting to get really pissed off with this turian and his military side took over again. "Do I have to do your job for you or are you going to do something about this other than stand there looking like a retard."

"Um, sorry, sir, right away sir." Without skipping more than a few heartbeats the C-sec Officer ran off gathering men and organizing troops to prepare for the fight with the leftover reaper forces. Within mere minutes she and Other C-sec commanding officers were already discussing how to go about this excursion and who all would be apart of what team.

Slag and the other grinned as they watched them frantically move about before laughing to each other. "Oh man, did you see her face? She looked like she was gonna crap herself for a second there." Jakerrian laughed even louder, his words making the others do the same.

Getting the laughter out of their system the group was surprised to see an Asari Commando running towards them. Without warning she wrapped Anthia in a bonecrushing hug, nearly crying as she easily hefted up the other Asari. "Sister, I was so worried. I just heard the reports about Purgatory. You weren't attacked were you?"

Anthia smiled at her sister despite having a hard time breathing. "Sister, please, I do still have to breath in order to live." The commando realizing she was hugging her to hard again released her sister and smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head looking very apologetic. "Now, to answer your questions I'm fine thanks to my saviour here, Slag. He was kind enough to dig me out of a pile of bodies I had been trapped under, then we were attacked by husk. We had to fight our way around to make it back up to the others while they defended and fixed the elevator. That is also how we ran into this other turian, Athena. She and her partner got pinned down in a small room by banshees and brutes but sadly only she survived the conflict it would seem. That said, can you please ask C-sec to keep an eye out for survivors and to let us know if they find her partner to be alive Barbeta?"

Anthia's sister, Barbeta, Took a moment to digest all the information and nodded to her sister. "Yes, I can handle that. For now, let's get you all cleaned up, you guys look like shit." She grinned as the krogan, drell, and female turian looked themselves over noting that they did infact look like they had been through hell.

"That'll have to wait I'm afraid." Said a human woman recognized by all as Amanda, a former crew member of the famous Commander Shepard. Her appearance was a surprise for everyone. "The council wants to see you immediately. Trust me, you don't want to be late for this." She said with a smile. Not wasting any time Slag followed the woman out, the others quickly following his example and quickly catching up to them.

**Citadel Presidium...**

The council members debated on important business As they awaited the arrival of the first approved candidates to arrive. Alongside them stood the former crew of the hero of the universe, every member that was currently still alive excluding Maranda. They were to greet these new candidates and congratulate them, the other reason for the presence was left as a mystery even to them saved for when the candidates eventually arrived.

Just as they were wrapping up their discussions the doors opened to reveal maranda with an entire group of at least 16 trailing behind her. She smiled as she walked up to the councillors before stepping aside and motioning for them all to step forward.

"Each of you must be wondering why it is you are here. The reason I assure you is well worth your time." The Asari councillor stated allowing the krogan councillor to take it from there.

"You were all recently evaluated by a specter during the reaper war. Each specter approved you and now you have been called forth to claim the title of specter yourself." Her words shocked them all leaving them all speechless. How does one react to suddenly becoming a specter?

"Do you accept? It is completely your choice whether or not you become specters at this point." Came the Human councillor as she smiled down on the few humans that stood before her. Each of them took a moment to collect their thoughts and think about the decision. THe fact that none of them were quick to say yes pleased the council, helping to further assure them that they had made the right decision.

After a few moments one stepped out of the crowd, a krogan clad in orange armor. "I accept." His deep booming voice echoed throughout the room and he was soon followed by others one by one until just about every one of them now stood proud, confident in their decision to become specters. A few such as two drells and a Turian declined this offer, either not being interested or just not believing they were ready for such an honor.

"Then let it be made official then, let the record show this day, this very moment, 16 new specters were made. let the galaxy cry out in joyous celebration of this day." The owner of the new voice was Quarian walking out onto the council. Not just any Quarian though, the new Quarian councillor, Admiral Stokota Vas Nefarious. "Sorry I'm late, I was preparing the final touches of our little surprise. Have you told them yet?"

The other councillors looked to each other with for a moment before turning to the shepard's crew. It was the Turian Primarch who spoke first. "Actually we were just about to do so. As always, your timing is impeccable."

"To a certain few, the council has decided to give you your own ship to command. This is a gift for one of every species present. For the Krogans, Slag Ulkair. For the Quarians, Quatose Falkease ron Spearow. For the humans Amanda Wilson. For the Asari, Asoka Tallahassee. For the Salarians, Mirket Gortom, and for the Turians, Gallardo Virket."

"If you selected few will come with me I'll show each of you to your new vessels." Stated Miranda as she started for the door. Without questioning anything the new specters followed her closely. What surprises awaited them were well anticipated and some, like the orange armored Krogan and the Asari that walked beside him, seemed almost giddy. For them today just became the most awesome of days in a long time... besides the defeat of the reapers.


End file.
